Hallows Eve
by Great Big Sea
Summary: MOM sends Martin and Diana minus Java to Vancouver BC. to investagte recent sightings of a stagecoach and is met with a Centre agent. But what they don't know is that something else is in store for them something more sinsister. Chapter Two the conclusion
1. Chapter One

  
  
Authors Note: A new team member joins MDJ! Yea!  
  
Hallows Eve (Yeah I know original title! :P)  
  
Martin Diana and Java were in MOM's office Martin had a big grin on his face while Diana didn't look to happy. Ahhh! Another mystery solved by Martin Mystery! He said with a big grin on his face. Hey! Defate that ego of yours Martin! If you don't you'll fly away like balloon! Diana said tapping her foot giving Martin a look. Ha! Don't worry about me Diana! I'll know when it get's to big! Martin sniggered. I think that this time it was a team effort, Martin getting all of the glory I persume? MOM said she was sitting behind her large purple colored desk. That's right MOM isn't it Martin? Your such a glory hog! She said and he stuck his tongue out.  
Diana said and then walked through the warp gate back to Torrington.  
  
The next morning Martin and Diana were fighting over Martin's grades of course this time they were still low and Diana's were above average like always. What? I can be as smart as you! Besides I'm not Ami Mizuno you know! She asked him with a strange look on her face. You know Sailor Mercury? Sailor Moon? The anime from Japan? He asked her.  
She shook her head. Wow! You really need to watch more tv D! He said. Oh that's what you need more tv! She scolded him. Well it sure beats studying! He said. Before she could retort Martin's watch began to beep. Hey! It's the Centre! He said gleeful and then scanned the hallway looking for the entrance into the Centre. Hmm I wonder were Java is? Diana asked looking around for the tall ex-cave man. Oh don't worry about him Diana he's probably back at the Centre waiting with Billy for us. Martin said and opend the door to the Supply closet and the two of them walked in with Martin closing the supply door behind them.  
  
So whats up MOM? Any new mysteries for us today? Martin asked with a boyish grin. That's why your here right? MOM asked not in a pleasant mood that day. There had been a strange disaperence of two teenagers in Vancouver British Columbia your going to there to investagate. Billy. She said and Billy with his usual smile waved and then opend up a warp gate. Um MOM before we go where is Java? Diana asked. Don't worry about that Diana you'll have some help for this mission. MOM said with a mysterious smile and then the two of them walked through the warp gate.  
  
Martin and Diana had landed on the middle of the road it was foggy and it was cold and very creepy. I wonder were we are? Martin asked looking around. And what do you think MOM ment about getting help? Diana asked her brother who had began to walk down the empty road.  
  
I'm not sure maybe Java? He asked looking at her. No she- I don't think she ment Java. Diana said hugging herself it was getting very cold.  
A figure was seen it was hard to see who it was but the figure was getting closer to the two siblings. Are you Agents Mystery and Lombard? Asked the voice who was a girl. We are and you are? Martin asked. I am Agent Isis Sloan of the Vancouver branch of the Centre.  
And I'm the help that your superior was talking about. Isis said with a grin and the siblings eye's went like saucers. Isis was dressed like Starfire from the show Teen Titans under the wig was dark brown hair.  
She smiled she also wore a long warm looking jacket. Sorry about the outfit but I was at a Halloween party at a friends when I got paged didn't have time to go home and change. She smiled. That's fine. Diana said with a friendly smile but Martin was pratically drooling.  
  
I'll show you were the last disaperence was. Isis said and then she waved the two to follow her. They followed her towards a small park it was eerie in the darkness and very uninviting. This is it. Isis said. Did anyone see anything? Diana asked. Yes, a old fashioned Stagecoach,  
with a creepy driver driving the coach. Isis said. And anyone inside? Martin asked. Only two people a couple of teens looked like they were scared. Isis said. Strange how no one from the Vancouver branch wasn't dispatched oh well maybe- it's probably because it's Halloween. Isis said. There was slience for a minute or two but it was shocked when they heard a rumbiling sound and hooves on pavement. What is that?  
Diana shouted. I'm not sure! Martin yelled back.  
  
Is that a stagecoach?! Martin shouted. Sure looks like it! Diana shouted. A evil sounding laugh came from the driver of the coach who was see through and looked very creepy. The coach came near them and the driver laughed again. Be ready to jump! Isis shouted. The coach came near them Isis made a good nice flip over the coach while Martin used his bungey cable and landed on a tree branch. Diana screamed. And then doged the coach who did a nice uie and then came right back! Yelled Martin. Isis jumped up and then they both phased through the ground! The coach came barriling down the street towards Martin who looked at it in shock he jumped down ready to doge it.  
  
When Isis came up and then they both fell and phased through the ground. What was that? Martin asked surprised. That was the stagecoach! Isis said. No! What you did with your watch! Martin said poiting to the watch in her hand. Oh that's a new feature that we have on our Q-watches. I'm surprised that you don't have it yet. But anyway it's called the Q-Phase once this is over and we could download it.  
  
Martin asked excitedly and Isis nodded her head. But we need your supervisors permission first it takes time to get used to it. Isis said.  
But first we need to find that damn Stagecoach. Isis said. Right but were? Diana asked. I think this time we need to Legendex you do have that don't you? Isis asked. Of course we do! Martin said with a face. And then pressed the button. Legendex selected. The computer voice said. Now type in Stagecoach and disaperences. Diana said. He nodded. What does it say? Isis asked.  
  
Back in 1878 a group of six men found a treasure of gold nuggets they were rich but before they could got back to town they were ambused. By who? Diana asked. By three masked men they took all of the gold nuggets and the stagecoach that they six were riding in. The oldest of the six cursed the stagecoach and the money saying that nothing good would come from it. He was right all three died when the stagecoach over turned. Martin said looking up. So who drives the coach now? I mean in ghost form? Diana asked. I think we'll know now! Martin said and then pointed at the stagecoach.  
  
The coach! Diana shouted. But before they could run away they were caught up in a yellow eerie light and then they were gone.  
  
Are we still having the Halloween Train this year MOM? Billy asked. It's still on Billy and I hope to see you dressed in a costue this time. MOM said with a grin. Oh don't worry about that MOM! Don't worry about that! Billy said and a single teardrop went down the side of his face.  
  
What is this place? Diana asked getting up. I'm not sure but I'm thinking that this is the place were the stagecoaches victims go to. Martin said rubbing the back of his head.  
  
Okay so were are they then? Isis asked but what silenced when Martin raised his hand and then motioned for them to follow him. We got more then we could ever have hoped! The more of them that we get then the more that the gateway is strengthend! The first one said with a laugh. Yes that old fool! Placing that curse on the gold nuggets and the stagecoach! Not very smart was he? And then trapping us in here for all eternity! Not very nice if you ask me! Said the second voice. Yes I think we will have enough people to finally set us free! The third voice said with a grin. So that old man in the legend sealed them off so they couldn't hurt anyone else or rob them for that matter. Diana whispered.  
So they are taking people so they can get enough energy or something so that they can finally leave. Isis said.  
  
So um what do we do then? Martin asked. We make sure that they don't find anyone else! There! Isis said pointing towards the stagecoach. If we can find something that can get us out of here and everyone else for that matter. Isis said. Martin said. So um how are we going to get there? Martin asked. Diana you go and me and Martin here will be the distraction! Isis said with a grin. Um are you sure that's such a great idea? I mean what if you two get caught? Diana asked worriedly.  
Do you have a better suggestion? Isis asked. Diana admited. Good lets go! She shouted and then jumped up in the air while Martin looked on in interest. Stop looking at her miniskirt and go help out! I'm going to get to the coach. And make sure that you don't get caught okay? Diana asked and she then jumped down and then raced towards the stagecoach while Martin jumped up to join the fight.  
  
Said the first voice that spoke. And you kids are? Snarled the second voice. Isis Sloan. Isis said. And Martin Mystery! He said. Willy's my name and here's Eddie and Gregory and we don't like riftraft. Willy said narrowing his eyes. Since when are we rift raft? Martin asked loudly. I'm not riftraft! Are you Martin? Isis asked him. No way! Good! Kick this! She shouted jumped up and then kicked Willy in the stomach while Martin decided to play around with his Q-watch.  
  
Meanwhile Diana wasn't having a good time finding anything to help them escape with the others it wasn't that easy. It was a messy rocks and nuggets here and there but nothing to help them escape and that was just _around _the stagecoach! She took a deep breath and then opend up the door to the cabin she screamed when she saw the figures inside the old coach. That's so distusting! Diana moaned closing the door but remembered why she was there and then she had to suck it in.  
  
Okay Diana Lombard! This time you will be the strongest! And well sure picking around dead bodies is disgusting you don't want to spend the rest of your natural life here now do you?  
  
Quite the hand you have there don't you Eddie? Isis asked who had her arms on the ghost who had his hand around her neck. It's not nice to do that to girls ya know! Martin shouted and then picked up a big piece of wood and then hit Eddie on the back with it. That's not nice either son!  
Eddie breathed and then threw Isis towards Martin the two of them were sent flying! Boss! That girl! She's going to ruin everything! Gregory shouted. Damn! Wally! Get that girl! Eddie screamed. Wally grinned and then jumped up his face contorted into a rotten corpse and then Diana screamed.  
  
Ow, that hurts. Martin moaned getting up. Yea next time we don't do that you know charge right up to them. Isis agreed nodding her head.  
Then they heard Diana's screams. Martin shouted. Let's go save your sister! Isis shouted and then jumped up grabbed his hand and then they raced towards Diana. Let go of my sister you ugly ghost! Your no Casper that's for sure! Martin shouted. So does that costume of yours  
come with any superpowers? Martin asked. I wish they did! Isis shouted she jumped up and kicked Wally in the head and he dropped Diana she fell to the ground. Isis got a great idea. Martin! Grab Wally's corpse! She shouted. Wally's what? Martin shouted clearly disgusted even at the thought of touching a dead guy. Is corpse! He shouted.  
JUST DO IT! She screamed and then doged another attack this time by Gregory who's hand now could stretch like rubber.  
  
Martin moaned and then opend up the coaches door and then looked at the three and then shouted: he's not here! He must have been the driver! He shouted. Then get up there! Isis shouted he nodded and then started to climb the side of the coach. Oh no you don't sonny! Wally shouted. Leave ol Wally alone! Wally shouted he then tried to grab Martin's pants leg but Diana jumped onto Wally and then began to club him on the heads with her fist. Ouch woman! Sheesh! Don't call me woman! She growled and then began to pound him on the head harder. Martin! GO! Diana shrieked. Martin shouted back and then climbed up and then was about to grab Wally's corpse when Isis came shooting by and then hit both Wally and Diana. That's going to leave a mark! Wally moaned. What's this? Martin asked and then picked up a gold coin that was hanging around the dead man's neck. No! Don't touch that! Wally screamed but it was already to late.  
  
A yellow of light flashed by and then they were back were they started but the ghosts were with them this time. So uh does your watch tell us how to get rid of these ghosts Isis? Martin asked. I don't think so Martin. Isis said looking white. Look! The coach! It's here! Martin shouted. You two go get those gold coins around their necks! The two nodded and then Martin grinned and then touched the button on his watch. X-Staff selected. He grinned and then launched the black net onto the three ghosts. Martin cheered. Your forgeting something sonny! We're ghosts! Eddie laughed. Martin wailed.  
  
Ew this is disgusting! Diana wailed. Don't wail! And grab the coin! Isis ordred. The duo grabbed the coins and then Martin then raced towards the two and then Martin opend up a warp gate and the three race in. With the three ghosts clearly behind them. Billy! We kind of need some help here! Martin shouted. Ooh! Looks like you do! Lucky for you I have the rest of the legend! Billy said happily. Well don't just stand there! Tell us! Diana shouted. Okay okay! You have to find a well- a real well and then drop the three coins in and then that should seal them again.  
Billy said. But how are we going to find a well and then seal them in?  
Diana asked. Ask Isis. Was the only thing that Billy said before sighing off. Okay what does he mean by that? Martin asked.  
  
You know my friend who I said was having a Halloween party? Isis asked. Yeah so? Maritin asked. Well she has a well a _real _well, and we could both use or shields to trap them until the Centre comes to pick them up. Isis said. Trap them with their own greed! Yea! Diana said.  
The well was coming up in view and Isis grinned okay when I say jump I want you two to throw in your coins! Isis shouted. The both shouted. Isis jumped up and then landed on the well and then dropped her coin in and jumped back down and kept on running straight ahead.  
Martin did the same and then dropped his coin in the well and then ran after Isis. This better work! Diana shouted and then leaped towards the well and then landed on the side and then dropped her coin in and then looked back she screamed the three ghosts were after them! The two were running in front of the three horses while Wally was driving the  
coach! The three ghosts then saw their precious coins being dropped into the well then jumped up like rubber bands they raced towards the well.  
Diana screamed and then jumped out of the way just in time. Q-shield selected. Both computer voices said at the same time and Isis jumped over the well and then both shields hit each other and then Wally's hand tried to break it but then screamd in rage. So how did you know the plan? Diana asked. Well when you were both out I had a brief moment  
  
with Billy and then he told me what to do. Of course I would have never had thought to use their greed. Isis said. Good job team very well done, I think this deserves a party? MOM said with a grin talking through a mega phone she held onto the side of the white copter. Yeah! Sounds cool! Martin said. And think I have found a couple of friends to go with me, say you would make a perfect Raven and Beast Boy from Teen Titans! Isis grinned. Martin said. Diana giggled. I think you would make a great Beast Boy! Your both jokers! Diana giggled again and MOM laughed. That's not fair! Martin pouted.  
  
You didn't say that this was a super hero party Isis. Martin said. It isn't but friends are supposed to dress up as the same thing like we are. You know superheros. A couple of my friends couldn't make it. She said hiding a sour face from the two siblings. Asked Martin. She wore a two piece red and white outfit with large red cape and ears on her head they kind of looked like red bat wings. You don't think that I can have fun too? MOM asked with a grin. And you are dressed as? Nyanko, the super hero from a Vulcan children's show. MOM said. They get tv on Vulcan? Martin asked. MOM only nodded and grinned and walked over to the table full of snacks. Martin only said.  
  
A small nymph smiled and then took out a pouch and then threw some sand in the air it went around the people didn't notice at all.  
  
Oh don't worry about it sir! MOM is on an assignment right now but when she returns I'll tell you that you called. Billy said pleasantly. Thank you Billy and I won't miss the train this year! The man said with a smile and then the computer screen went blank. _Their lucky to be able to go to that party and have fun. Huh. _He sighed and then went back to work.  
  
Everyone was having a good time and didn't notice the sand that was coming down on them suddenly the ground began to shake and many shouted. What was that!? One called out. Suddenly the room began to go to stone. What is happening!? Diana shouted. Martin Diana! Isis! Get over here! MOM shouted and the three of them ran towards the purple haired woman. What is this dust anyway? Martin asked.  
  
I'm not sure Martin I'm not sure. MOM said. Q-shield activated sixty seconds to diactivation. The computer voice said. People began to turn into stone and it was coming near the three of them. 60-79-78-77-76-75-74-  
  
To be continued..............  
  
Authors Note: Don't you just hate To Be Continued! I thought that I would add this on since I thought that they got rid of the ghosties a bit too easy and early so I wanted to add this part on in the end. Actually I was going to have the three of them party at the end. Hope you enjoyed it. :) 


	2. Chapter Two

  
  
Authors Note: When I was brainstorming for ideas for the second parter  
I thought that it would be cool if it was a crossover with the Show Charmed. The Charmed Ones are after the demon that put the spell on the partiers at the Halloween party. One shot fanfic. Probably all of my Martin Mystery fanfics will be one parters.  
  
All Hallows Eve Part Two  
  
5-4-3-2-1- Q-shield deactivated. The computer said in it's usual monotone voice. They looked around everyone was stone, everyone even the tables! And the family dog! This is just too strange. Isis Sloan said looking around and touching one of the partiers lightly. Now I wonder who could have done this? MOM asked. Maybe we could help you with that. Came a voice from the doorway. And you can help us in what way? MOM asked. I am Phoebe Haliwell this is my older sister Piper Haliwell and this is our younger sister Paige Matthews. Phoebe sister.  
And you know who did this? MOM asked. Yes a demon. Paige said.  
  
We found the demon here after going to a Writers convention. We thought that it we got rid of it but I guess we were wrong. Phoebe said. Does this creature do anything else but turn people into stone? MOM asked. They were all in MOM's large impressive office at the Centre. Not that we know of besides it's incredible strength. Paige said. Martin who had behaved himself then smiled at the sisters and how exactly do you fight this demon? He asked Diana secretly hoped that he wouldn't make a fool of himself infront of them. We are witches. Paige said. Diana asked. Yes that's how we got here so quickly. Piper said it was the first thing that she said when they met each other.  
  
And how do we fight this monster? MOM asked. We have a spell that we think will work but we need to be close to the demon. Paige said.  
You think? MOM asked skeptically. Yes and we know that you can help us before this demon turns anymore people into stone. Paige said.  
Okay then we will get on this right away. Billy. MOM said loudly and the little green alien came whizzing in with a happy look on his face. Need any help MOM? Billy asked not seeing the Charmed Ones faces.  
  
Yes I want you to help the Charmed Ones with their potion and we will go after the demon. But right now we should learn more about each other. MOM said. Okay so who should go first? Paige asked. Me since I'm the oldest. Piper said with a look on her face.  
  
This is it girls! Everything that you could possibly want for your spell. We have gotten all of the spells and such from other supernatural creatures that we caught over the years. Billy said with a smile. Wow you have allot of ingredients and you got these from demons? Paige asked. Not really more of paranormal creatures. Billy said with a face. Oh okay. Paige not really understanding the whole concept of the Centre. So were should we start? Piper asked. The book might be able to tell us more about what we're dealing with. Phoebe said bringing up the large heavy book. And let's just hope that it has something more on the demon.  
Piper said hopefully and Billy left the a look on his face he had an idea.  
  
You sure like to turn people into stone now don't you? Martin shouted at the demon and did a back flip to doge another attack from the demon.  
Paige wasn't kidding when she was talking about it's strength! MOM said through gritted teeth. Let's just hope that the sisters and Billy get that potion finished and quickly! Isis shouted and then doged another strike from the demon. The little creature who was at the party hid along the shrubs watching the fight and it didn't look good for the bad guys.  
  
Piper coughed and then started to wave the smoke away. Okay that wasn't the right ingredient. She moaned. Okay so we can strike that one out. Wow can it be so darned smudgy? Phoebe whined. Well it can't be that hard to read now can it? Paige asked. I brought the Legendex! Billy said with a grin. The Legendex? What is that? Piper asked as Billy began to set up at large laptop and then plugged it in.  
The Legendex can tell us more about the demon that we are fighting.  
Billy said with a grin and then typed in the words and   
So? What did we get? Paige asked. A whole list of things. Piper said.  
It reads, a long time ago the towns witch sealed up a evil warlock in the town's only well in hopes that he would be trapped in there for ever. Billy stopped talking. Oh this is not good. Billy said quietly.  
  
What's not good? Paige asked. I think I know how your demon was released! Billy explained. Piper asked. When we tricked the ghosts that we were investigating last night! So when they went down the demon must have had the opportunity to escape! Billy said. Oh that doesn't sound good. Phoebe said sighing.  
  
So that's how it got out? So does the Legendex tell you how we can put it back? MOM asked doging yet another attack from the demon and still talking into her Q-watch. The spell should to the trick but one of you has to trick it towards the well while the Charmed Ones recite the incantation. Billy finished. Okay then I think I might have an idea on how to get it there, but we have to find another way back. MOM said.  
Why is that MOM? Billy asked knowing that he wouldn't like the answer.  
It chased us into the centre of the town. MOM said not souding a bit happy. Uh okay- then we'll get down there as soon as we can. Billy said ending the communication.  
  
Okay guys we have to get back to the well and do what we do best.  
MOM shouted and then began to run back the way they had come. The  
four raced after their superior hoping that she had a good idea. So what are we going back there for MOM? Martin asked. When you guys tricked the three ghosts into the well it released our demon friend here. Somehow it got out in all of the chaos. Now we have to get it back.  
And then send it back to the Centre? Diana asked. This time it doesn't look like it Diana, we do have the three ghosts in the custody of the Centre but it looks like the demon friend is gonna be dust by the time this is over. MOM said and Diana didn't look to happy at fighting another two demons in one night.  
  
The demon jumped up into the night and then turned a nearby telephone pole into stone making the five of them yell and jump backwards. That's not going to be good for the people on this block who use a internet cable connection. Martin said trying to be funny while the four of them just gave him a weird look. What? It's true! Martin defended himself.  
How far are we away from the well MOM? Isis asked a good three blocks. MOM said looking grave. Okay that's not good. Diana moaned.  
The demon smirked and then opened it's hand wide unleashing a purple  
mist from it's hand. The same little creature jumped out and then counter attacked with blue mist that mist hit the group before the purple one did.  
They vanished from sight and the demon howled in rage.  
  
Got it! Paige said happily. And this time without any explosions. Phoebe said grateful. Okay now we can contact MOM and the others!  
Billy said happily and wheeled out of the room with the sisters right after him. MOM can you hear me? It's Billy! If you can hear me we got the potion and spell ready! Nothing but static! Billy said looking at the three.  
Then that's not good then how do we know that they got back to the well then? Piper asked. Well we should go there anyway and hope that they got there safe! Billy said not sure himself that they were okay.  
  
Ooh homey! Martin said with a big grin on his face and started to walk around the blue smokey place. Okay let's see if this will work shall we? MOM asked pointing her Q-watch near a empty patch of nothingness.  
What are you going to do? Diana asked. Let's see if we can still open  
a wargate. MOM said and then pointed it again at the same place. Slowly the warpgate opened revealing the lonely foggy empty street of Vancouver. MOM grinned to herself. Not sure how long this might stay open so we must hurry. MOM said quickly to the others. The three ran inside and MOM turned around to check were the heck Martin was and he was looking at a strange follower of some kind. Martin Mystery get your butt over here! She shouted but he didn't seem to hear her she growled and then raced over towards him and grabbed him by his shoulder and then raced towards the warpgate it was getting smaller by the minute!  
They then jumped into it no more time to spare.  
  
Martin Mystery! You almost got trapped in there! MOM said loudly. S-Sorry MOM! But something made me go over there and get this follower.  
Martin said. It was beautiful it was large purple with a yellow and white centre with black spots around it. And black whisker type things with black beads at the top were sprouting from the middle of it. It is beautiful but what made you go back for it? Diana asked. That's the thing I don't know. Martin shrugged. The small creature giggled and then flew away. Hate to bring a stop to this nice little conversation of ours but the demons back! Isis shouted and then pointed in the direction of the demon. Oh this is just great. MOM muttered. Again this time the demon again lifted his hand up and then purple mist came out of it but the same blue mist stopped it before it reached them. I think that's how the demon turned it's victims into stone. MOM said. Yeah but at the party it as dust! Diana explained confused. Which one is it? Isis asked.  
  
Your Calvary is here! Billy shouted and the four of them raced towards the other four and the eight of them raced towards the well. Martin since you like to show off I'm going to have you get the potion inside the well!  
MOM ordered. But how am I supposed to do that? Martin asked surprised. You do this sort of thing all the time, and this time your going to be the hero for real. MOM said and Martin pouted. This should be easy. MOM said. Martin asked. Here's the potion now you have to becareful- (Diana laughed and Piper ignored her) -you have through this at the demon as soon as he comes near you. and we'll start the incantation. Piper finally finished. Okay here goes nothing! Martin swallowed and then stopped running the others took cover except for the Charmed Ones. Raising his hand and then voice he began to shout.  
Hey ugly! The demon turned around. Yeah you! I got something to show you! Martin shouted. Seeing the flower in his hand the demon howled. Well looks like I'm good at this demon beating business!  
  
The demon screamed and then raced towards Martin who then just stood there in shock. Just don't stand there Martin! Throw it! Isis shouted.  
Martin shouted back and then raced towards the well and then stopped once he got there the demon howled. I think he saw the flower. Diana said. Why would he be so mad about a flower? Isis asked. I'm not sure why. She said. The demon threw the purple mist and then Martin threw the vile both exploded on contact Martin turned to stone while the vile hit the flower and then they all exploded. The demon landed on the ground and then turned into smoke red smoke screaming as he was vanqueshed.  
  
The flower vanished from sight the demon's ashes went back into the wel and then Martin went back to normal. The people back at the house looked at each other in surprise no one seemed to want to party anymore that night. Isis checked her watch it was 11:00 pm! Oh wow! We started at six pm and look! It's eleven! Isis said. Time flyes when you fight demons I suppose. Paige said with a grin. A while copter of the Centre's came by and then began to pick up the dust and remains of the demon. What I don't understand is why did she- the witch not vanquesh the demon in the first place? Martin asked. It's the same with every legend they don't distory them they rather- seal them up. How many times have you investigated something the supernatural that they just sealed it up? Isis asked. You got a point. Martin said and didn't fell like bringing up the subject again. Hey! Java miss the fun? The tall ex-caveman asked waving with a big grin on his face and got Martin and Diana into a big huge bear hug. Oh Java this is- Java already know!  
  
Isis was Java's replacement while Java got root canal done! The group laughed even MOM got a good laugh in while the Charmed Ones just looked on in shock. This is one night I won't forget for a while. Paige said with a surprised look on her face. They have a big caveman on their team- I can't believe it. Phoebe said with a look. Yeah a big caveman who had a toothache. Piper said. Hey even cavemen need to get check ups once in a while! Martin said with a big grin.  
  
If you need anything just call us. Piper said. Same here. MOM said.  
It was good to finally meet the Charmed Ones. MOM said with a mysterious smile and then walked of towards the large copter. So you guys dating anyone that I should know of? Martin asked. Diana scolded her brother. Sorry married. Piper said showing her wedding finger. And we have two boyfriends! Paige said quickly. But Paige we don't- Phoebe was about to say. Bye! Nice seeing you! Paige said quickly and grabbed her two sisters arms and orbed them back to their hotel. Diana was laughing. Shot down three times in a row Martin! Diana laughed. Martin fumed while they got back on board the copter.  
  
And you saw the creature too? MOM asked. I did. It also said in the Legendex that a creature was sealed up with the demon to make sure that it didn't do any harm to those two were fighting it if it had come out. Billy said. But Martin turned to stone I don't get it Billy. Isis said with a strange look on her face. Billy shrugged. He was only like that for a short time. Billy said. MOM agreed. Isis said goodbye and then opend up a warpgate to her house and then stepped inside and was gone.  
  
THE NEXT DAY.  
  
Look at this Diana! A Halloween costume party! Wanna come join me? Martin asked her at the lunch the next day. I think I might pass on that one you see I had enough of Halloween monsters demons and the whole  
party scene I think I might just stay in my room and catch up with some of my books. Diana said taking a bite from her sandwhich. So your not going? Your just going to read a couple of your text books? Martin asked with a slight frown. No! Not text books Martin! Maybe a couple of you know msytery novels. Diana said with a slight mysterious grin. A small creature with blue hair and blue clothes smiled and then flew across the room throwing dust around the room. It laughed as it did so.  
  
Hey guys here's a party that we can go to! We can dress up as Halloween characters! Paige said with a grin and her two sisters sighed.  
  
After hearing what had happend at that party I think I'm going to pass the offer down Paige. Piper said. Me too don't want to turn to stone this Halloween. Phoebe said with a face and Paige sat down with a sigh. Your going right? Piper asked. I didn't plan on going if you two weren't Paige said with a face. Your right I don't think that dressing up and then going to a party sounds fun right about now. Paige said making a face. We should just stay here and open the door for the nice cute little trick or treaters. Phoebe said. Sounds good to me. Piper said. So who's turn is it this year? Paige asked. I did it last year it's your turn. Piper said to Paige. Yeah but I did it way back in 2002 so it's Phoebe's turn. Paige said. No I'm pretty sure I did it last year. Phoebe said. Okay there is only one way to finish this. Paige said. Piper asked. Rock Paper Scissors. Paige said grinning. I like it. Phoebe smiled. Okay rock paper scissors-  
  
Somewere around the city a blue little creature giggled spreading the whole city of San Francisco with blue mist. 


End file.
